


Obsession, For Lex

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Nothing* is going to stop Lex this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession, For Lex

## Obsession, For Lex

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

The inspiration for this came on the way home. I was REALLY REALLY EAGER (ahem) to get home so I could see the latest ep, and...the trains were delayed. D'oh! Much internal wailing and gnashing of teeth and-PING! Fic idea! 

Thanks to my smoochie. 

Feedback would be fun :) 

* * *

"I am destroying all cars, everywhere," Lex declared, with a tone of voice that implied he was really quite serious and was already drawing up mental plans to achieve his goal. 

"No you're not," Clark responded, looking through the window at the unmoving Metropolis street. 

"Why not?" 

It wasn't often Lex was illogical, so Clark took the opportunity to turn back toward him and gloat. Mentally, anyway. "Well, what about all _your_ cars, Lex?" 

Sitting in the back with the driver at the front of the limousine, Lex paused. "All cars, everywhere. Except mine," he amended. Suddenly leaning forward, he lowered the window. "What is causing all this traffic anyway?" 

Clark was seriously starting to get annoyed by the mechanised _buzz buzz_ of the window going up and down. This was the sixth time in five minutes that Lex had played with the controls. "Accident. Fortunately no one was hurt, but the debris is all over the place." He pointed at his ear when Lex looked at him. 

"Oh. Right." Sitting back in his seat - blessedly leaving the window controls alone - Lex sighed. "We could walk." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's on the other side of the city, Lex. Of course, we _could_ have gone to one nearby, but ohhhh no. You _had_ to insist on this shop." 

Sticking his chin out, Lex glowered at him. "It's tradition. I've always bought it there. Besides," his glower lessened, and Clark instantly knew Lex wanted something, "I didn't mean walk so much as..." He glanced at the driver, safely behind the glass that separated the two sections of the car. "...running." He eyed Clark meaningfully. 

Clark actually spluttered. " _Excuse_ me? Mr 'I Don't Want You Using Your Powers Unless It's Absolutely Necessary'?" 

Lex just looked at him. "That doesn't apply to _me_ , obviously." 

"It doesn't." 

"Of course not." He sniffed. "I'm your boyfriend, Clark. I insist that you run me over there right now." 

Unbelievable. "No! I am not risking being seen just so you can get your damn comic!" 

Great. He knew that look, and in just a few seconds...yup. There it was. Grumpy Lex. 

"Just for that," Lex glanced away, "you're not getting blown tonight." 

"Oh like that's any great loss," Clark retorted, which was a complete lie but he wasn't about to give Lex any kind of satisfaction right now. 

Stupid geeky boyfriend. 

It'd been fun at first. Clark had always been the dorky and slightly geeky one, but as it turned out the suave, sophisticated, and sexy Lex Luthor was the geekiest of them all. At least when it came to Warrior Angel. 

Clark was just going to sit here, and stare out of the window and...and...start feeling guilty. 

Dammit. 

Even though he was pretty damn sure he hadn't done anything wrong, arguing with Lex always made him feel like he had. 

Clark sighed. "Lex-" 

"Clark-" 

They stopped. 

Looked at each other. 

Smiled. 

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lex said. "I never should have tried to take advantage of your powers like that." Lowering his right hand onto the seat, he slid it closer to Clark. 

Grinning, Clark mimicked the move until his left hand was touching Lex's. "You know," he teased, "I remember a time when _I_ was your favourite obsession." 

Curling their hands together, Lex met his gaze. "You still are." Shifting, he tugged Clark toward him. "But I don't have to cross the city to find you, do I?" 

"Thank God," Clark breathed, just before meeting Lex's lips with his own. 

It was open-mouthed, but not urgent. Give and take, touch and taste, and when Clark pulled away his eyes were still closed. 

"I lied before," he whispered. 

"About?" The hand tightened. 

Clark finally opened his eyes. "You give really good head." 

Chuckling, Lex turned further toward him, his free hand rubbing over Clark's thigh, before moving toward Clark's groin. Leaning closer still, Lex spoke into his ear. "You know, it occurs to me that we could be doing something a lot more interesting while we wait." 

Shivering, Clark let his head fall back as Lex started rubbing. "Oh, _yeah_..." 

Then suddenly it was all gone. Lex's mouth, Lex's _hands_ , and Clark was left with a very confused hard on. "Lex?" 

"I just realised!" he exclaimed, fishing around inside his jacket until he found what he was looking for - his cell phone. "I can get a helicopter here in five minutes!" 

"Lex!" 

**~FINIS**


End file.
